


[Podfic] Nuthatch

by attraversiamo19, sugarplumsenpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-War, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/pseuds/attraversiamo19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/pseuds/sugarplumsenpai
Summary: After the war has ended, Levi finds himself thrown into coerced retirement. With nothing but time on his hands, he buys an old house, and throws himself into renovation work to fulfill himself an old, almost forgotten dream: opening a tea shop. If only he could forget about expressive, green eyes and a smile like sunshine. Luckily, he's still got Hanji.(Podfic of Nuthatch by sugarplumsenpai)





	1. The House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nuthatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677746) by [sugarplumsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/pseuds/sugarplumsenpai). 



> I am beyond thrilled that I was allowed to record this gorgeous story! Nuthatch was the first canonverse Ereri fic that I ever read that felt... right, and consequently turned me on to canonverse stories in general. 
> 
> This podfic will be released chapter by chapter, and then compiled into one large file once all the chapters are complete. 
> 
> Please leave some comments, feedback, and general love for the author sugarplumsenpai [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11677746/chapters/26283153).

## Chapter One

Streaming: [here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/1q6jf0lybn/Nuthatch_Chapter_1.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i1lfzzkevvzl3b9/Nuthatch_Chapter_1.mp3)

Length: 00:18:11


	2. Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war has ended, Levi finds himself thrown into coerced retirement. With nothing but time on his hands, he buys an old house, and throws himself into renovation work to fulfill himself an old, almost forgotten dream: opening a tea shop. If only he could forget about expressive, green eyes and a smile like sunshine. Luckily, he's still got Hanji.
> 
> (Podfic of Nuthatch by sugarplumsenpai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I just happened to have the next few days off so I that I can work on getting new chapters out. Please enjoy! 
> 
> This podfic will be released chapter by chapter, and then compiled into one large file once all the chapters are complete. 
> 
> Please leave some comments, feedback, and general love for the author sugarplumsenpai [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11677746/chapters/26283153).

## Chapter Two

Streaming: [here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/oxw9v7wo60/Nuthatch_Chapter_2.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/23c2ziti30x8zam/Nuthatch_Chapter_2.mp3)

Length: 00:28:18


	3. Renovating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war has ended, Levi finds himself thrown into coerced retirement. With nothing but time on his hands, he buys an old house, and throws himself into renovation work to fulfill himself an old, almost forgotten dream: opening a tea shop. If only he could forget about expressive, green eyes and a smile like sunshine. Luckily, he's still got Hanji.
> 
> (Podfic of Nuthatch by sugarplumsenpai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore recording anything Hanji. She's so quirky and pushy in just the right ways. And the way the she and Levi play off of each other is so perfect - so well written by the original author and so so thrilling to record. I hope you enjoy this latest installment. :)
> 
> This podfic will be released chapter by chapter, and then compiled into one large file once all the chapters are complete. 
> 
> Please leave some comments, feedback, and general love for the author sugarplumsenpai [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11677746/chapters/26283153).

## Chapter Three

Streaming: [here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/va6lxgs4bq/Nuthatch_Chapter_3.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u4bcdu47t540gb6/Nuthatch%20Chapter%203.mp3)

Length: 00:28:16


	4. The Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war has ended, Levi finds himself thrown into coerced retirement. With nothing but time on his hands, he buys an old house, and throws himself into renovation work to fulfill himself an old, almost forgotten dream: opening a tea shop. If only he could forget about expressive, green eyes and a smile like sunshine. Luckily, he's still got Hanji.
> 
> (Podfic of Nuthatch by sugarplumsenpai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This chapter we have a few new characters introduced, as well as more Levi/Hanji banter. Again, I'm SO dang excited to be recording this fic, and it's been so freaking fun. Please enjoy! 
> 
> This podfic will be released chapter by chapter, and then compiled into one large file once all the chapters are complete. 
> 
> Please leave some comments, feedback, and general love for the author sugarplumsenpai [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11677746/chapters/26283153).

## Chapter Four

Streaming: [here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/4vgwanvf0j/Nuthatch_Chapter_4_.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hrmsj199t22z458/Nuthatch%20Chapter%204%20.mp3)

Length: 00:29:47


	5. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war has ended, Levi finds himself thrown into coerced retirement. With nothing but time on his hands, he buys an old house, and throws himself into renovation work to fulfill himself an old, almost forgotten dream: opening a tea shop. If only he could forget about expressive, green eyes and a smile like sunshine. Luckily, he's still got Hanji.
> 
> (Podfic of Nuthatch by sugarplumsenpai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tough for me... Super emotional scenes and a new male character to give a voice to. Hopefully I pulled it off convincingly. Only two more to go!
> 
> This podfic will be released chapter by chapter, and then compiled into one large file once all the chapters are complete. 
> 
> Please leave some comments, feedback, and general love for the author sugarplumsenpai [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11677746/chapters/26283153).

## Chapter Five

Streaming: [here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/gpvqikv6oa/Nuthatch_Chater_5.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qudv3t3ydrhkkqz/Nuthatch%20Chater%205.mp3)

Length: 00:29:56


	6. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war has ended, Levi finds himself thrown into coerced retirement. With nothing but time on his hands, he buys an old house, and throws himself into renovation work to fulfill himself an old, almost forgotten dream: opening a tea shop. If only he could forget about expressive, green eyes and a smile like sunshine. Luckily, he's still got Hanji.
> 
> (Podfic of Nuthatch by sugarplumsenpai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I love this chapter so much! Rita is such a fun OC to give a voice to - I adore her character. And holy moly I can't rave enough about how the characterization of both Levi and Eren in this story is soooooo on point. It's just way too good. And yes, this chapter was a lot longer than the previous ones, but that's because so much happens and well, you'll see. :)
> 
> This podfic will be released chapter by chapter, and then compiled into one large file once all the chapters are complete. 
> 
> Please leave some comments, feedback, and general love for the author sugarplumsenpai [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11677746/chapters/26283153).

## Chapter Six

Streaming: [here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/33j217jr7o/Nuthatch_Chapter_6.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/99jzkbib1fajbwv/Nuthatch%20Chapter%206.mp3)

Length: 00:43:34


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war has ended, Levi finds himself thrown into coerced retirement. With nothing but time on his hands, he buys an old house, and throws himself into renovation work to fulfill himself an old, almost forgotten dream: opening a tea shop. If only he could forget about expressive, green eyes and a smile like sunshine. Luckily, he's still got Hanji.
> 
> (Podfic of Nuthatch by sugarplumsenpai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter. <3
> 
> Sigh. It's finally come to an end. Dude you guys - this was so fucking fun to do, and I'm beyond thankful for sugarplum for allowing me to use her story as my first foray into the world of podfics. I will definitely be continuing on! In fact, I do plan to eventually record Sparrow, the sequel to this fic. So keep your eyes peeled for that one.
> 
> Thanks for listening, and hopefully you'll be hearing from me soon.
> 
> In the meantime, you can find me on [tumblr](https://attraversiamo19.tumblr.com) if you wanna geek out about SNK.
> 
> This podfic will be released chapter by chapter, and then compiled into one large file once all the chapters are complete. 
> 
> Please leave some comments, feedback, and general love for the author sugarplumsenpai [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11677746/chapters/26283153).

## Chapter Seven

Streaming: [here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/axo7o5wm8x/Nuthatch_Chapter_7.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bzbf5puezdb3mvc/Nuthatch%20Chapter%207.mp3)

Length: 00:38:39

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my very first attempt at recording a podfic, I would really appreciate feedback and comments! 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://attraversiamo19.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
